


Consideration and Determination

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Pre-Slash, Stiles observes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/11/18: “straight, letter, breakfast”I write so much dialogue I felt like leaving it out of this drabble.





	Consideration and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/11/18: “straight, letter, breakfast”
> 
> I write so much dialogue I felt like leaving it out of this drabble.

Stiles thought Derek Hale looked like the type of guy who’d cook you breakfast the morning after you hooked up— _if_ he weren’t still living with his mom and the rest of his family, which would definitely make that breakfast table scene awkward.

Still, no way Derek was straight, not if his fawning over Jackson Whittemore in his letterman jacket was any clue.

So Derek’s taste in guys was questionable, Stiles lamented, till suddenly realizing that would without doubt work to his advantage.

He adjusted his collar, gave himself a good shake for extra courage, and headed in Derek’s direction.


End file.
